pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patty the Platypus
Patty the Platypus is the pet of Isabella and is the girlfriend of Perry the Platypus. She is a new member of O.W.C.A. (Wanda Acronym's division), although she is only in training (A.I.T.). Early Life Patty hatched out of her egg by herself and alone, due to being abandoned by an unknown mother. Patty was soon found by The Finleys, who raised her for a few years until Mr. Finley got a new job outside of Danville. They soon then had to move away from Danville into an apartment that did not allow pets. Not knowing what do with her, they left her at the Danville Adoption Center. At the Adoption Center When at the adoption center Patty had some of the most lonely times of her life. While many pets were there, many left quickly and none of them were ever platypuses. Patty was very sad, lonely and miserable, until one day when the Fireside Girls troop 46321 came to visit. Isabella saw Patty and immediately loved her. She then adopted her, resulting in her getting her "Adopt a Pet" patch. Becoming an Agent When Patty met Perry, she began to develop a crush on him, but he left before she actually got to "talk" to him, as he was going on his daily mission. Patty later saw that Pinky left too in the middle of the day. She kept wondering where they went until about a couple weeks after being adopted, she was approached by Admiral Wanda Acronym. Wanda recruited her as an agent and now Patty is an agent in training (A.I.T.), waiting for a nemesis, although she doubts this will happen any time soon. Present Life Patty now lives happily with the Garcia-Shapiros. She is also dating Perry. She is quite glad to have finally found a place to stay, permanently, although she still has a fear of being abandoned. She enjoys being an agent, though she is quite annoyed Wanda has not given her a nemesis yet. Future Life Perry marries Patty and they have a son named Ramen (originally named Peter). Personality Patty is typically happy, although not always shown by her expression, except when she thinks about the Finleys, or the times during the adoption center. She is slightly shy and has trouble trusting people, due to being abandoned by twice. Physical Appearance Patty looks much like Perry, but is pink and has eyelashes. She has a pink bow on her head and on her hat as an agent. She has a slight resemblance to her owner, Isabella, due to her color and bow. Relationships Perry the Platypus Patty and Perry first met when Isabella brought Patty over to the Flynn-Fletcher household to introduce her to Phineas and Ferb. Patty developed a crush on Perry, who soon returned these feelings.. They see each other nearly everyday, although both of them must leave on their daily missions. See also: Peratty. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Patty cares very much for her owner and Isabella completely adores her. Their relationship is slightly similar to Phineas and Perry's. Phineas Flynn Since Phineas likes platypuses (platypi, platypeople, whatever you say) he likes Patty very much. Of course, his favorite platypus will always be Perry. Ferb Fletcher Since Ferb says very little, not much is known about their relationship, but they appear to like each other just fine. Candace Flynn Candace likes Patty more than Perry, since Patty is pink. Patty liked Candace, until she found out about her dislike toward Perry. Since then, Patty has developed a slight dislike towards her. The feeling eventually became mutual. Wanda Acronym Patty and Wanda have quite a "boss/employee" relationship. They are not really friends, but respect each other. Patty is a bit annoyed with Wanda because Wanda will not give her a nemesis. Pinky the Chihuahua Patty and Pinky get along very well and are great friends. Of course, when you live with each other, hating each one another is not really an option. Background Information *When first thought up, Patty was going to be from Dr. Doofenshmirtz and was to be used against Perry, since he would fall for her, not knowing of how evil she was. This idea was eventually given up. *There is a pink beanie baby named Patti the Platypus, but the name of Patty has no relation to this. *Maddyfae told Dan Povenmire about Patty and asked if they ever considered having a girl platypus on the show, but he responded: :"Sorry, Perry's not gonna get a girlfriend. We prefer him as a platypus of mystery, we don't want to know too much about his personal life." Gallery Feel free to add a picture! : 043.JPG|As pet... 044.JPG|...And as an agent. Patty action color.JPG|Patty in a different style Patty action 2.JPG Isabella pinky patty.jpg|Isabella, Pinky, and Patty. 38. Abandoned.JPG|After hatching. Patty no color.jpg|Patty before coloring. PerryxPattySunset.JPG|Patty and Perry :) Perry_and_patty_by_goth.jpg|Thanks Goth! Perry_and_Phineas_meet_Patty.jpg|Thanks Tpffan! Platypeople2.png|Thanks Poptart! Patty and Perry.jpg|Thanks Nan! PxP.jpg|Thanks Cupcakey! Patty + Perry.JPG|Thanks Fossy! Peratty by Lotta.png|Thanks Lotta! 090911190744.jpg|Thanks Ferbluver! 100911002914.jpg|Patty in Ferbluver's style 101911221741.jpg|Patty as a pony! (Thanks Ferbluver!) Photo (1).JPG|Patty and Perry ^3^ (Drawn by Keata Kaylee (http://keatakaylee.deviantart.com/) and colored by Maddy) Appearances *A New Platypus on Maple Street (First appearance, in progress) *New Agent in Town (First appearance in Perry the Platypus) *Questioning Maddyfae, Phineas, Ferb, and Anyone Else You Can Think Of! *Fanon Character Chat Room *Three isn't a Crowd Note from her creator Honestly, when I created Patty, I had no idea that "Perry's girlfriend" was completely overused.... For some reason, I believed that no one would've thought of it (at least the way I did it).... Wow, was I wrong.... [[User:Maddyfae|'Maddyfae']]''*Sigh*''The magic of digital editing... 17:28, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fanon Works Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Females Category:Agents Category:The Agency Category:Pets Category:Orphans Category:Adopettes Category:Platypus Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Maddyfae's Pages Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Perry the Platypus (TV series) Category:Patty the Platypus Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Featured Characters